Ten Moments of Edward and Bella Together Or Not
by Ryuuichi Mitsukai
Summary: Based on sayuri 07's Twilight Meme; ten moments in the eyes of either Edward or Bella as we view their relationship...or lack of one.


_**Title:**__ Ten Moments of Edward and Bella Together (Or Not)__  
__**Word Count:**__ 2,860  
__**Pairings:**__Edward/Bella  
__**Spoilers:**__Only Twilight...I think __  
__**Disclaimer:**__I don't own any of this at all. I am merely a fan who was inspired. I do not own the book, characters, or music...so if you sue me, all you get is diddly squat._

**Author's Note:** I read the first couple of **sayuri07**'s Twilight Music Meme and was totally sold on the idea of doing it also. Mind you, I am totally new to this fandom but sold...HARD. I just finished reading Twilight (my first time reading it) yesterday so that is as far as my knowledge base goes...for now (and even that is limited cuz I had only borrowed it from a friend). I am working on the rest of the books, so hopefully I won't get burned too badly. Either way...this is my first fanfiction-ish post _anywhere_ **ever**. So please don't chew me out too badly...I'm only trying.

So here we go.

**Yiruma - Picture Me (credit to ****c0nfluence**** for her awesome fanmix **_Do You_**)  
**_Bella's POV: Twilight or Post-Twilight_

My head was laying on his chest, my arms wrapped around his neck as we swayed slowly around the room. It was calming...soothing...heartwarming, just being here with Edward, dancing. I knew that there were others around me, doing exactly the same thing we were, but I was oblivious. All I needed to know was that I was here with Edward and I was happy. Despite the fact that I was forced here against my will and I absolutely loathed the thought of coming here, I had to admit that I was actually enjoying myself. I laughed softly as he dipped me over his arm, his eyes staring down into mine with so much love in them.

As I was righted once again, I felt my head spin a little from the vertigo. I could feel Edward's shoulders shake, so I looked up to find him laughing at me. I felt a small rush of Edward's sweet breath flow over my senses as he leaned his head towards me. "I'll always love you. I'll love you until the end of time," he whispered softly into my ear, causing my heart to thud against my ribcage. With the close proximity, Edward could probably feel my heartbeat against his chest, his crooked smile overcoming his face. I placed my hands on either side of his face, asking a silent question with my eyes. Even though I saw the usual hesitation there, I saw the trust in his eyes so I slowly pulled his lips down to my own and slipped into heaven.

**3 Doors Down - Let Me Go  
**_Bella's POV: Twilight_

I stared around me, blinking my eyes several times to try and understand where exactly I was; nothing but grass, trees, and sky around me. I knew that I had never been here before...this meadow, but a feeling somewhere inside of me told me that I was safe here...that this place felt right. I let myself relax an inch, looking around to take in my surroundings.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a figure not too far from the edge of the trees standing beneath the shadows of the forest, myself a mere ten feet from the trees. I felt a small shock of fear run down my spine before something familiar about the person calms the overwhelming feeling. As I turn and take a step towards the forest, the person also moves forward, but only allowing a small amount of light to fall upon them. In the second that my eyes see their face, the breath in my lungs stop and my heart stops beating for a couple beats.

There, in the trees, with his golden eyes, his bronze hair, crooked smile, stood Edward Cullen. I felt myself start to feel faint, but stood my ground. He began to walk towards me until all that stood between us was 2 inches of pure air. As his fingers reached up and traced my cheek, I felt myself falling back.

Instantly I sat straight in my bed, breathing harshly. I rubbed my eyes several times to clear the sleep from my eyes and mind. Suddenly, I thought I felt someone looking at me, so I raised my eyes up. I looked into the dark of my room, but I could not see anything. But I could've sworn that I had seen something in the dark corner of my room and a whisper of a touch on my cheek...

**Within Temptation - Frozen  
**_Edward's POV: Twilight_**  
**  
I drove as hard and as fast as I could go, everything whipping past me in nothing but a blur. I clenched my jaw tightly as I tried to erase that _girl_...that _Bella_...from my mind. I could clearly remember that excruciatingly delicious scent wafting up through my nose and that monstrous bloodlust that followed right after. Never before had I smelled something like it before. It was absolute torture sitting beside her in Biology class, my self-control stretched thin beyond comparison. The last shred of self-control I had almost flew out the window when she was behind me in that office. I had to get away.

So here I am, making my way to Alaska. I could feel the disappointment deep within myself at leaving my family behind, but it was for the best. If I were to continue existing alongside that girl...then all hell would break loose. Yet a part of me couldn't help but be intrigued to such a creature. No matter how hard I had strained myself to hear her thoughts during lunch, nothing came to me. Never before had I been faced with such a situation. It baffled me.

I shook my head harshly. I had to stop thinking of her...of Bella...else I would drive myself mad. Giving myself one more shake, I pushed Isabella Swan into the back of my mind and continued on my journey...to rid myself of her.

**Saosin - You're Not Alone  
**_AU: Edward's POV: Twilight_

I could feel everything inside my body, my mind, my _soul_...falling apart at the seams. Everyone I ever cared about...gone. I had never thought it possible, but here I was. All alone.

The plan hadn't worked. We were _so_ sure that it would've worked...maybe even to the point of overestimating ourselves. We carried out what we thought was a very well thought out plan, the one devised by Bella, to lure James and to kill him. But it didn't work. Bella had strayed from the plan. I could not blame her on her part, I myself would have rushed off to defend my own family...but it was in vain. James had tricked her...and I was too late.

We had all arrived at the dance studio, but when we had gotten there, she was on the ground, howling in deep and agonizing pain that was shattering to the ears...and the heart. We had fought him, of course, but we were all too shocked and angry that he had quickly overpowered us. One by one, we fell. I could see Emmett throw across the room, his arms severed at the sockets. Carlisle with a gaping hole in his chest where James had stabbed his hand straight through. Alice who's head was almost completely loped off her shoulders. Jasper right beside her in a similar situation. And as I stood there, facing off with James, he told me of Esme...dead also...by the hands of his lover Victoria. Dead...every last one of them. Bella was the most heartbreaking of all...for she had died crying and pleading in my arms.

Now all I wished for was death...for I had nothing else to live for. Everyone of my reasons were lying around me in several states of death. So here I was, staring my only way to death as we circled each other...but I swore to myself...that he would die with me.

**Within Temptation - The Truth Beneath The Rose  
**_AU: 3rd Person POV: Twilight or Post-Twilight_

Bella was slammed against the door to Edward's bedroom, maybe a little too harshly, but she could not feel it. Her lips were too occupied by Edward's ravenous mouth to care. Edward's hands were everywhere, trying to get every piece of clothing off the delicious body infront of him.

It was always like this...especially after Edward fed. Nothing turned him on more than the feeling after a feeding; that searing flow of life down his throat, spread to every single bit of his body. Especially the blood of a human.

Bella ran her fingers down his chest, harshly pulling the shirt off of him as she used one of her hands to latch on his pants and pull him to the newly acquired bed in the middle of his room. Despite the fact that she was still (for now) human, being with Edward set a fire in her heart that woke up an insatiable beast within her that only Edward knew how to feed.

As soon as the back of Bella's knees bumped against the bed, Edward easily picked her up and threw her on the bed, jumping on top of her in no time flat. He just knew that being with this girl would be the death of him...but he didn't know that it would possibly be by their own burning passion. He pulled away for a moment, looking down at the beauty beneath him. Her eyes were wide, but eyes dilated with lust, her hair spread out on the pillow beneath her, and her glorious smell surrounding him everywhere.

They always looked forward to when they would go out and find someone to kill...although it was only for Edward, Bella found it an absolute rush. And now here, with Edward, asking a question...the single utmost important one inbetween them, she didn't regret becoming this dark person she now was. And with that smirk spreading across her lips, Edward leaned down and instantly latched onto her shoulder, digging his teeth to drink her blood...to turn her.

**Imogen Heap - Headlock  
**_Edward's POV: Twilight_

I ran my fingers through her hair, my eyes locked on the figure laying on my chest. I placed a small kiss to the top of her head, knowing that she wasn't asleep. As I let her relax on top of me, my thoughts drifted off.

I had always been wary of starting such a relationship with this beauty in my arms, but in my not-beating heart...it felt right. I knew that everything within me...everything that I had been taught...told me that this was a very dangerous line I was treading, but apparently, my heart and my head knew better than that. We were just so different, but whenever I saw her smile, it made it all worthwhile. There was still a part of me that would always be wound tightly about a such a situation, but the other parts of me trampled it from saying much.

Breathing deeply, her head rising up as my chest did, I drowned in her scent, letting it wash over me. It still drove me crazy, but I knew enough now to restrain myself. I told myself that she is my life now and that until the end of time, I would be hers...forever. She sighed softly against my chest, as if she were sensing my own thoughts. So I let the thoughts fall away from my head and just let myself relax with her in my arms...where I'd hope she'd always stay.

**Skillet - Rebirthing  
**_Parallel to Headlock: Bella's POV: Twilight_

I tapped my fingers against Edward's chest, my eyes shut but my mind very much awake. I could feel his lips touch the top of my head, a smile appearing on my face.

It was surprising, now that I thought about it, how much my soul was seeking to someone...to him. When we had first seen each other in Biology class, I honestly thought that he hated me to the core of his very being. Apparently I was wrong. Being with Edward...it made me feel alive. That before him, I was nothing but a lifeless husk waiting for someone to bring me to life. The wait must have been agonizing to my soul, but it was all worth it now that we were together. It was as if being with him made me a new person...someone renewed. All I know is that even now...my very being soaks him up, and makes him apart of me. Of course there was his being a vampire, but it was nothing to me now. I knew that we were meant for each other and I'd only hope that we would be like this forever.

Sighing softly, I snuggled into his chest more, leaving that last thought in my mind as I drifted away in his arms.

**Jonas Brothers - Poor Unfortunate Souls  
**_Edward's POV: Twilight_

I could hear that part of me...that one that wanted to reach over and bend Bella Swan over my arm and drink her blood. It was practically screaming at me...but I knew better. I fought with all my heart to keep that part of me locked up, my fist holding on tightly to the table infront of me. Every move she made drove that monster crazy, itching to come out and kill every single soul around me in order to get to her. It was hard to deny that utterly strong urge to just do what it wanted. Every single scenario I thought up was absolutely divine. Just the thought of her hot, pulsing blood flowing into my mouth and sating that monster was maddening. I take a quick glance in her direction to find her staring back at me. The blush that overtakes her face absolutely kills everything I had been fighting back for the past hour, so with a deep internal chuckle, the monster takes to the front.

"Hi, my name's Edward. Sorry for my rude behavior. Could I possibly make it up to you by walking you to your next class or showing you around?"

The dazzling smile on my face and deep eyes was all it took. Bella nodded vigorously, squeaking out a thank you, and I knew everything was lost.

**The Veronicas - Leave Me Alone  
**_AU/OOC: Bella's POV: Twilight or Post-Twilight_

A deep and terrible scream escaped my lips as I dug my fingers into my skull. My eyes narrowed to tiny slits as I swung my arms around, smashing several things on the table before me to the ground. My breath came into harsh puffs as I tried to calm myself down.

_That _idiot! _Who does he think he _is!? My mind raged, my hands going to the table to grip it very tightly. I didn't understand what had happened in our relationship. At first, it was going perfectly, Edward was everything like a gentleman and even more. But then again...I didn't count for his jealousy to flare up as badly as it did. I couldn't deny the fact that Mike, Eric, and Tyler were annoying as hell, but they were still my friends. I treated them as such; laughing at their jokes, smiling at them, enjoying their company. I didn't think that Edward would end up being so overprotective to the point that such simples things like those would create such an animal in him.

Then when he had appeared in my room, without so much of an invitation, that had done it all. I could still remember the screaming, my rage burning so hot within me, as we argued. Everything in me surged with _hate_ for Edward. I had sworn to him to never see me again. This relationship, as far as I was concerned, was over. So I imagined the worst thing ever to push him away from me...for good.

With a smirk, I pulled the phone to my ear, dialing familiar numbers. I waited while it rang, tapping my finger against the receiver. When I heard a click on the other side and a "hello"...my smirk widened impeccably.

"Jacob? You busy?"

**Cynthia Lissette - Take Me Back**  
_Bella's POV: Twilight_

I looked out of the corner of my eye towards him. He was everything an angel fallen from heaven should look like...and I couldn't stop looking at him. I saw a small smirk spread across his lips, my brows furrowing as to why he was happy in such a boring class like Biology. My eyes trailed up towards his own eyes to find him staring at me. Blushing deeply, I turned my head back towards the lab, hearing a small chuckle come from his direction. We were currently mixing chemicals and my attention should have been focused on the danger infront of me in case I burn myself, but I couldn't keep my eyes from the living Adonis next to me. Clearing my throat, I put as much concentration back into the lab as I could before he slipped a paper in between us on the table. There, in his elegant curvy script, was written the words:

_Date this Friday? You. Me. Coffee shop?_

I couldn't help the big grin spreading on my face as I grabbed my pencil. I wrote my affirmative answer, biting my lip to keep the giggle from escaping my lips. I slipped it back over to him, taking another glance towards him, his eyes once again on me. A happy smile spread on my face, as I turned back to the lab. Since we were required to work together to do the lab, he was sitting as close to me as possible, without completely sitting in my lap, but the light touch on my arm as he ran a finger over my skin sent shivers down my spine. Swatting his hand gently with my pencil, he chuckled once more, before he joined me in completing our lab. Softly, I heard him whisper into my ear.

"I love you, Bella..." his voice sounding like pure heaven in my ear.

The smile widened and I knew that this is what happiness was all about.


End file.
